


Wrapped up Olly Murs

by Mablatz_destiel76



Series: Chiley Song Fics [3]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: First Dance, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Songfic, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mablatz_destiel76/pseuds/Mablatz_destiel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley always thought he was wrapped up around Chase's finger, if only he would have realized what song was playing when they shared their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped up Olly Murs

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful and I apologize, I've had this milling around in the back of my mind for a while now, and I knew I wasn't going to be getting much further on any of my other fix until I unloaded this garbage.
> 
> Please forgive me.

     It started innocently, at least Riley thought so. They locked eyes over the counter at the Dino Bites on his first day. Riley saw his mask, looked at him as just another duchebag, but he was surprised. Chase turned out to be someone he wanted to be around. His smile was infectious, and his laugh, god it did things to him that his logical brain didn’t want to consider. Before he knew it, he fell for the kiwi, hard, but Chase was a ladies man, so Riley pinned in secret, or so he thought. Shelby and the others saw right through him, all the others except Chase.

     The crew went out the local hotspot, Tyler thought they could use a fun night out, dance, maybe get a little loose. Riley sat at the bar, nursing a sprite while the others danced on the floor. He kept watching the others, amused at how Chase moved, not noticing when he changed his movement to walking. Chase came over to him, pulling at his sleeve.

     “Common Ri, live a little.” He tugged Riley off of his stool.

       “Chase, I don’t dance.” He grumbled, losing the rest of his complaint as Chase started to move in front of him, knocking him with his hip. Riley started to sway not thinking as he got lost in Chases eyes, smile radiating off him. Before he knew it he was into the song, moving to a beat he had never heard before, but Chase was still smiling and moving with him, arms in the air. Chase took a step closer to him, pulling him closer against his body. Riley looked up into his eyes and lost the last spread of reason he had, he grabbed Chase’s face, and kissed him. He was surprised when he felt arms encircle him, hands on his waist, but continued to enjoy the lips pressing against his. It was that moment that he knew he was wrapped around his little finger.

 

     Now they were standing in front of their friends and family, committing themselves to each other, till death do they part, and Riley was still just as lost looking into those brown eyes. He smiled when Chase caught him staring, squeezing his hand as he said I do, accent thick as he stared back at the green eyes locked on him. The boys smiled at their friends after sharing their first kiss as the Griffin-Randall’s, hands held tight at their sides as the walk to the car, waiting to take them to their reception.

     The two played fun with their cake cutting, Riley not wasting a chance to link icing off of Chase’s cheek, Chase doing the same. Chase had another surprise up his sleeve, when they were getting ready to have their first dance, Shelby, Riley’s maid of honor, stood up, grabbing the mic from the DJ.

                  “I was probably one of the first people to figure out the crush these two had on each other. Once the others figured it out, we all tried to get these two together, pushing them closer together, but being as hard headed as they both were, we knew we had our work cut out for us.” She laughed looking right at Riley. “The funniest part is that when we decided to take a break, just let everyone relax for once, these two ended up falling lips first into each other. It was a relief, finally seeing these two love sick fools, stop pinning over each other in secret and be able to enjoy the others company. I don’t know if Riley remembers the song that Chase confinced him to dance too or not, but the rest of us will never forget the tune that we witnessed their first kiss too.” She smiled as the song started to change. “You always said you were wrapped up around his little finger, but never realized how ironic that was.”

                  As Riley started to blush, thinking back to the conversation the two had after she cornered him that night, when he heard the beginning of the Olly Murs song.

Now excuse me if I sound rude

But I love the way that you move

And I see me all over you now

 

                  Chase pulled him out onto the dance floor, grabbing him by his sleeve like he did that night. Riley just laughed as he started to move in front of his new husband.

 

Baby, when I look in your eyes

There's no way that I can disguise

All these crazy thoughts in my mind now

(There's just something about you)

 

                  As he listened to the song, he realized how true it was to their story. The two were always lost in the others eyes, and god knew Riley was painfully aware how smitten he got.

 

You got the lock

I got the key

You know the rest

You know just where I wanna be

Don't ever stop controlling me

I kinda like it when you bring me to my knees, ha

 

                  Chase had pulled him close to him, grinding on him from behind as Riley blushed crimson at the sexual meaning to the lyrics, thinking to the times where Chase had fallen to his knees in front of him, sending him into the clouds with the pleasure of his mouth.

 

You got me wrapped up

Around your finger

I'd do anything for your love now

And when you touch it,

The feeling lingers

Takes me up so high I can't come down

You got me wrapped up, baby

 

                  Riley finally was starting to get over his embarrassment and started to grind back, relishing in the slight moans he could hear from behind him, or the hardness that was starting to poke him. He turned around, pushing his body against his husband, sneaking his hand down to his crotch where no one could see. He saw Chase’s pupils dilate as he palmed him trough his slacks, loving the way the brown irises dissolved to solid black. He felt Chase’s growl as he picked him up, laughing as the other boy took him off the dance floor.         

                  “Unless you want everyone to wonder where we’ve disappeared to, I suggest you stop teasing.” Chase growled in his ear as he sat him down at their table while the song ended. “Because I was a second away from ripping your clothes off in front of everyone.”

 

                  “It’s a good thing we have a hotel room tonight before our flight tomorrow. Because I wouldn’t mind being wrapped up around you tonight.” He smiled reaching up to whisper in his ear. “And I don’t mean your finger.” He licked the shell of his ear before, walking towards the desert table again laughing at his flustered husband.

 

                  What Riley didn’t know, was Chase had packed plenty of toys for their Honeymoon, and he was in for one hell of a ride for leaving him with a ragging hard on during their reception. Oh revenge was going to be sweet.

 

 


End file.
